To Never Touch a Unicorn
by Altra Palantir
Summary: Everyone knows that only certain people can touch Unicorns. What does that have to do with Minerva McGonagall's disappearance?


Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing   


Author's Note: I've fixed the paragraphing, I meant to do it yesterday, as soon as I saw it was messed up, but AOL decided not to let me. I'm sorry. Mascaret, thanks for reviewing, even though I think I deleted it when I fixed the paragraph problem. 

He had waited until just the perfect moment. Crouching behind the statue, tensed to spring, he had waited until the cat had pounced on its prey before leaping onto it. He had caught it by the scruff of the neck and thrown it into the cage in his other hand before the cat could struggle. He took it to the window where he could examine it by moonlight. Sure enough, he saw the distinctive markings around the eyes.   


"I've got you Minerva," he crooned softly, "And this time, I won't let you go."   
  
  


Albus Dumbledore was frantic.She was gone. It was a Saturday and the students were at Hogsmeade. He had two days to find her before things would get ugly. And he feared the worst. He poured the water into the basin. As soon as it settled, he began to chant her name and the spell that would allow him to see her. He repeated his refrain until the waters swirled and gave him his answer. Albus Dumbledore didn't like what he saw.   
  
  


"Where is she you filthy bastard?" The Greatest Wizard of Modern Times bellowed.   


"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. How nice to finally meet you." the Rogue Wizard smiled, carefully dumping a vial into his cauldron.   


"Where is my..." Dumbledore snarled.   


"I have nothing that belongs to you."   


"Minerva is not yours to take!"   


"Ah, but she's never been yours either. Has she, professor? That's why I need her. It's not often that you find a witch of her abilities as yet, uncontaminated. That sort of power will make my spell ever so much more potent."   


"I do believe you are mad. I hadn't thought even Voldemort could stoop this low."   


"I am not bound to the Dark Lord or any other. I am a free agent, and yes, I am quite, quite mad. If you will excuse me, I have a heart to retrieve. I'll be back in a moment."   


Dumbledore cast a stupefying spell at him before he had takn three steps. Unfortunately, the rogue had anticipated it and rolled out of the way. He was back on his feet, wand drawn immediately.   


"I had a feeling you would be difficult." he said dryly as he launched another curse at the headmaster. They circled the room shouting curses and defenses at the top of their lungs, bottles crashing and exploding behind them. Barely avoiding a dismemberment charm, Dumbledore slammed into the wall. His opponent cackled and he heard a feline screech of terror.   


"Minerva!" he exclaimed.   


"Nonsense," the rogue sneered. "That's just and old pet of mine."   


"The hell it is." With renewed strength, Albus attacked again sending the demented wizard into the wall. He recovered quickly, and threw a particularly viscious spell at the headmaster. dodging it, Dumbledore threw another viscious spell back at him, sending him through the door and straight into the arms of Alastor Moody and a team of Aurors.   


"Thank Merlin you're all right, Albus." he exclaimed.   


"Thank your impeccable timing for that," The Headmaster replied, modestly. "I'm glad I can leave him to your capable hands." The Rogue Wizard had been stupefied by several of Moody's assistants before he was completely in the other room.   


"Do you know where Professor McGonagall is?" A tall man asked.   


"Oh Merlin! Back here," Dumbledore shouted, rushing through the other door. "Minerva!"   


She was locked in a muggle style wire rabbit cage. She could stretch out _or be stretched out_ Albus thought grimly, but not walk around or revert to her human state. He quickly had the look off and had scooped the trembling cat into his arms. Behind Moody's grim scowl, there was the barest hint of a twinkle, if Albus had looked.   


"Why don't you take her back to the school? We can take care of things here," an Auror said. Albus agreed. He Apperated as close to the school grounds as possible, then ran the rest of the way to the hospital wing, decorum to the wind. When Poppy saw him deposit her on a bed, she burst into relieved laughter.   


"Didn't even give the poor woman a chance to be human again, did you?"   


"Er... well... no." Albus stammered, sheepishly.   


"It doesn't matter, really. I'm back, and that's what counts," Minerva, who had since changed back, said in his defense. "Thank you." Albus beamed.   
  
  


Poppy soon gave Minerva a clean bill of health. Albus offered to escort her to her rooms, and to his surprise she accepted. At her door, he stopped.   


"Come in, Albus," she said, before he could wish her good night.   


"What he asked, as he cautiously follwed her in. These had been his rooms once, when he held her position, but he never dared to dream he would enter them again.   


"Would you like something to drink? Minerva asked.   


"No, thank you," Albus replied, growing more puzzled and uncomfortable by the minute.   


"All right then," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not very good at this." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. More confused and hopeful than ever, Albus did the logical thing and reciprocated.   


"I don't understand." he said.   


"Well, you know what got me into this mess, don't you?" she explained, hesitantly.   


"Yes..." He waited for her to continue.   


"Well, I'm sure Moody and the others will be discreet, but the story will get out." She didn't look at all pleased. "If it finds its way into the wrong hands, they won't hesitate to use that information, and me. I'm doomed." She continued hesitantly. "I don't want that to be able to happen."   


Elated understanding crept onto Albus's features. "So you want me to... _contaminate_ you." He grinned.   


"That is the general idea. I suppose it is fortunate today is a Hogsmeade day."   


"I suppose it is," He laughed. Continuing seriously he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"   


"Most definately," she grinned at the startled look on his face, "Am I not convincing enough?"   


"No my dear, you have quite convinced me to thoroughly and utterly contaminate you."   


"Albus, stop talking."   


"Yes, Minerva."   


"Who wants to touch Unicorns anyway?" she muttered later. 


End file.
